The present invention relates to devices for securing a vehicle during transport. In particular, for example, the invention relates to improvements to vehicle tie-down devices.
Variable load cargo such as motorcycles are frequently difficult to adequately secure for transport overland, for example on a truck or a trailer. For example, shock absorbers on motorcycles tend to cause the motorcycle chassis to bounce as the trailer is pulled over the road. Additionally, since motorcycles balance on two wheels, they tend to lean to one side or the other, particularly as the trailer is pulled around a curve.
In general, prior art restraint devices for motorcycles extend from the trailer to each motorcycle handlebar. Typically, they include an adjustable strap, for example made of nylon, for each handlebar. Each strap connects at one end to the trailer and at the other end to a respective handlebar. An adjustment mechanism permits the strap to be shortened or lengthened to accommodate motorcycles of different sizes.
Unfortunately, such straps are often affected by weather conditions. For example, rain may cause nylon straps to stretch, whereas sunlight may cause them to contract. Consequently, if a trailer hauling a motorcycle is pulled through a rain storm, such straps may stretch so that the straps slip from the handlebars or so that the motorcycle wheels slip from their restrictive track, thereby causing the motorcycle to fall. On the other hand, exposure to sunlight may contract the straps, particularly if the straps are initially wet. This increases the load on the straps and on the handlebars, potentially causing strap breakage or motorcycle damage. Moreover, the tendency of the motorcycle to bounce and lean places a relatively extreme varying load on the straps, making proper initial adjustment of the straps difficult. Thus, motorcycle transport using such devices often entails frequent strap readjustment, particularly when traveling over rough roads or through changing weather conditions. Additionally, the straps on such devices are easily cut or released, making motorcycles secured in this manner subject to theft.